


The Ship that Brought us Here

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [12]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: One’s the oldest. She ends up with a Marina trying to play dolls with her, and a young Two clinging to her.
Relationships: One & Two & Seven | Marina
Series: Lorictober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Ship that Brought us Here

One remembers the trip to Earth. She dreams of it sometimes. She dreams about being sick, of Hilde crying, but her favorite dream is with the two other little girls. She doesn’t know who they are. There’s a mousy little girl that clings to her leg. She was shy and liked following One around. And another girl with dolls that kept playing trying to play with One. She doesn’t know their names, so she calls the mousy one, Two, and the other girl, Seven.

In the dream, the Two leans against her as Seven plays with her doll with One’s doll. Two strokes One’s doll hair, and Seven most think she needs one too, because she gives Two a third doll. It’s a quiet dream, except for a rambunctious boy running around with a little blond boy being dragged behind him.

It always ends with Hilde calling One away, and Two reaching for her retreating form.

One holds onto this memory when she thinks of the others. It’s the memory she won’t show anyone, even the Mog boy that takes her place. After all, he was never on the ship.


End file.
